Edward's choice New and improved!
by Inlovesince1901
Summary: Jasper finds a singer and ends up killing her, the Cullens must leave Forks to protect their secret but Edward can't leave Bella again he has only one choice... to change her. Original story was a bit hard to understand so I fixed it and this's the new 1.
1. Mistake

"How could you do this to us, to our family?!", I screamed.

"It was an accident, I couldn't help it her scent was just overwhelming, I don't have the same restraint around her as you do with Bella.", Jasper replied in an apologetic voice I knew he was sincere, but my anger was boiling inside me with no mercy.

"Then why didn't you tell anyone me or Carlisle, someone, we could have helped you, stopped this from happening!"

"Edward he's already apologized!", Alice defended.

"Well that doesn't take back what he did does it, Alice?!"

"All of you stop it, fighting wont get us anywhere we've got to tell Carlisle and Esme.", Emmett said trying to stay calm, but his thoughts gave away his anger.

"Emmett's right if we don't everyone will find out who we really are.", Rosalie said. I was surprised at how well she was handling this. I can't say I wasn't proud that my sister was being so selfless I guess she could feel the anguish that was radiating from Jasper in waves.

"Not to mention the wolves will rip us to shreds for violating the treaty." Rose added with a snarl.

"Ha, I'd like to see them try!", leave it to Emmett to make jokes at a time like this.

"So we're all agreed? Good I'll drive to the hospital to get Carlisle, you guys go to the store to get Esme."

"What do you want me to do Edward?"

"Jasper, just stay with Alice and out of public at all costs, you've really done it this time."

He hung his head in shame,"I know."

I drove even faster then usual to the hospital to find Carlisle, my anger still made me want to dismember a forest. But underneath it all I couldn't help but give him some sympathy, I had almost done the same to Bella that day in the meadow. I shuddered at the thought.

I ran into the hospital and tracked him down using his thoughts, he was on the fourth floor with a patient who had had an epyleptic ceizure. I caught him on his way to the cafeteria to spend his lunch break.

"Carlisle we have to go now, I'll explain it in the car". He obeyed silently, but his thoughts were questioning. I could only imagine the dissapointment he would have when I told him the situation in full.

--

**A/N-So what do u guys think i will post regularly so i dont leave u hanging rating may change not sure yet ne way b sure to R&R i really need sum ideas!!**


	2. Visions

Carlisle had always surprised me with his never ending patience and understanding with me and my siblings, and this time was no different I guess I knew that he would not be angered toward Jasper for his mistake, but I was so angry my head was cloudy like a stormy day or any day in Forks really.

When Carlisle and I pulled up to the house I could here Alices thoughts, and if she could weep she would have been and Jasper could feel it. At first I thought it was that she was so melancholy for Jasper, but then I saw it, the vision that she wished she could block but knew I had to see now in order to control myself later.

Two figures were lying in a meadow, the girl with the brown eyes shaking with racking sobs as they ripped through her body, the boy holding her, being her comfort looked just as miserable as her actions foretold. It was apparent that this was their last evening together for a long time, it was inevitable, and impossible to change no matter how much each wished it was. There were clouds in the sky and the sound of her heart shattering into an oblivion, the sound of recently healed wounds reopening, and worst of all the sound of a hope of a love lasting forever, screeching to a hault as all their hopes and dreams ran away from them echoed in the air.

NO!!! My mind stopped working completely at that point, the only coherent thought it could conjure up was the picture of my beatiful Bella weeping as I broke a promise to her, this time she would surely do something rash, she could not handle this nor could I, there had to be some way.

I ripped the keys out of the ignition nearly taking the entire steering wheel from the car with the rigid action. carlisle looked utterly concerned.

"Son?"

I snarled, not at him exactly but to convey to him the message that I was entirely to angry and hurt to explain to him my problem at the moment what was ailing me so seriously he seemed to understand, beacause he nodded his head and ducked out of the car no sooner was he out that I was at the front door.

Alice opened it from the inside and looked at me with major amounts of apologetic solemnity.

"Rose and Em' won't be back with Esmee for about another half hour, Esmee was already in Port Angeles and they couldn't leave the cars, go spend what little time you have with Bella.", she said her chime like voice cracking on the last word, she knew the depth of the situation. I made myself spare a moment to nod in thanks to my sister, and then I was at a dead run for my car, whatever little time I had left would not be spent away from my angel.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok everyone please R&R this isn't one of my best chapters so far and I have up to chapter 5 at least started. I realy need to know what you think of this one, not one of my favs btw!!! R&R please I am relying on you oh and I will not be posting ne more chapters until i get at least 5 reviews on this one!!! i got 3 on the last one so surely you can add 2 more!!! thanks for reading!!! **


	3. Witnessing Magic

Bella's POV

Edward's volvo sped into the driveway, my heart fluttered, as it always did when I knew he was near. It was a good thing Charlie had already gone fishing or I would have had to walk down the stairs to hide my excitement, instead I ran, and of course tripped, but as always Edward was there to catch me at the bottom, when it was just me home he didn't have to knock, but it had taken me awhile to convince him out of his gentlemanly ways. He leaned down to kiss me, lingering for a moment to gaze intensley into my eyes then fulfilled his original goal and pressed his lips to mine.

3 seconds.

5 seconds.

10 seconds.

I began to get like headed after around a minute, Edward noticed and pulled away, I guzzled some air roughly. He laughed but it was tense. Strange he had been in such a good mood this morning... He stood back and held me at arms length to examine me.

"See anything you like?" I asked playfully.

" A few things...", his eyes were still distressed, being with Edward had taught me to be observant, then again I was always looking into his eyes, so it was hard to miss when they were betraying his emotions.

"What's wrong?" I questioned him, my concern evident in my tone.

"Nothing, just thinking." he replied smoothly, but I could see him struggling in a silent battle with himself, I wanted to be an ally but I was still a weak human, a few months I told myself and then I would be a help, useful, instead of another worry on the agenda.

"I may not be a mind reader, but I know that something is wrong Edward and if you keep it a secret then I will assume it's something much worse." The stern tone I had heard in my head melted like candle wax when they came out, but my point was obviously accross, because he took me by the hand and led me to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked not really caring, as long as I would get some answers I didn't care if he were taking me to Volterra to serve me up as Volturi chow.

"It's a surprise, to you _and_ I actually, I think we'll just be together for a while." He replied.

Oh God the tension, the secracy, something was happening, something big. My heart ripped as old scars deteriorated leaving the wounds fresh burning, and throbbing, I could almost hear the construction of walls being built to create barriers around my mind and soul, barriers to keep the painful things out, my subconcious was obviously trying to tell me something but my heart, no matter the pain, was being a rebel, Edward is right here, it told me, he promised he wouldn't leave and meant it, he loves you and you know it. We drove through familiar woods, the birds whistled a soft song and the leaves emerald as ever whispered in the light breeze. The meadow, I thought to myself nothing is wrong, we are just visiting the meadow. I abondoned my paranoyed thoughts and focused on the meadow and the complicated simplicity of it. A meadow, in the tiny rainy town of Forks, it had witnessed love blossom, it had seen mine and Edward's first kiss, it had observed him choose me over instinct. Huh, I laughed to myself and Edward looked at me genuine perplexity painted over his worried grimace, I would explain to him later, our meadow was the luckiest in existence, it witnessed magic.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

ok thnx 4 the reviews of last chapter got to 6 and this time i want 7!!!! i got a msg from a very helpful person (no names disclosed) told me enuf with the sadnes action plz and so nxt chapter be prepared dont say u werent warned!!!!!!


	4. This Surrounding Bliss

As a very smart girl once told me, "Never bet against Alice", because here I was holding Bella as she cried just as Alice had seen. I knew my Bella was strong, but this, no not this it was her weakness and I hated being the source of it.

"Edward, you promised."

The truth in her words stung, I had promised. I had promised her forever and had given her no where close.

"This will not be like last time," I paused choosing my words carefully,"I'll be keeping you posted on every little detail of our travel you will know exactley where I am every moment of every day."

It was true this time leaving was not what I wanted in any way shape or form, so it was completely different then the last time I had dissapeared, this time she knew I stilled loved her.

"And remember only a few more months until graduation..."

"Hmmmmmm." she sighed in contentment and I knew she would be some what ok.

"When will you leave?"

"Not sure, soon though." I reply quietly.

"Don't blame Jasper, Edward." Bella whispers.

"Don't blame Jasper? He has been a main factor of both times I have left Bella and she doesn't want me to blame him?" I think to myself skeptically, but I nod the least I can do is submit to the last thing she wants before I leave, so selfless, it was one of the millions of reasons I adored her as I did.

We both seemed quite contented to sit in silence and merely enjoy the time we had left, and even through the comforted feel of eachother in our arms a cloud of uncertainty hung just above our heads ominous and unrelenting. Neither of us were willing to aknowledge it's presence, but were both completley aware of it. This bliss could not last but that did not mean we couldn't bask in it while it did surround us. We did not under any circumstances want to think of what tomarrow might bring, because we were fairly positive that it would involve a separation that Bella and I did not want to face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N- alright not as much action as i had hoped but i had to have this chapter in order to lead into the action forgiveness please!!!


	5. Final Goodbyes

Bella POV

Edward walked me from the garage to the house, we still had an hour before everything was ready to go. I grabbed a box and began to haul it to the volvo, I didn't like the fact that I was practically helping my true love make a get away from me, but if I was here I might as well. The last thing I wanted was for Edward to be in more pain then he already was, I knew leaving hurt him more then anything and my sulking would only push him over into the abyss of a dark sadness he was already strattling.

Deep in thought, I ceased to pay attention to my path and stepped off onto the stair case carelessly, catching myself but dropping the rather large card-board box I was carrying. Cds clattered to the ground in a spectacle. Edward appeared at the bottom just in time to catch a few cds and the runaway box, he smiled at me with genuine amusement and I couldn't help but giggle in response.

I made my way down to him picking up cds as I went. When I arrived at the bottom I lifted my eyes to look at him, if only I had my camera, while he was gone I wanted to be reminded of the little laughable moments when the joy reached his eyes, making them sparkle like a million stars in the blackened sky. I reached out to hand him the cds I had gathered, he took them only to place them indifferently back on the ground and wrap his muscular arms around my small body. I laid my head on his chest, this was my safe place the place where I had cried and laughed and poured my heart out to him. I would miss being here when he was gone, but it was only a small amount of time until I would be here once again as much more then a stubborn human girl. I breathed deeply, burning this memory into my brain, as Edward kissed my hair. I relished the feel of it, I would be okay this time. I knew for sure that Edward still loved me as much, if not more then he always had and that's all I needed.

"Edward...", Esme walked in with a heavy-hearted smile tugging at her perfect, full lips,"May I please see Bella for a moment? In fact there's practically a line of people waiting to bid her goodbye." And as if on cue my future family filed in to stand behind their "mother".

Edward chuckled and I smiled widely, not only did I get a perfect fiance', I got the perfect family to go with him. I moved foward to embrace Esme.

"I'm going to miss you sweet girl, our house is going to sound so empty without your laugh to fill in the silences"

"I'm going to miss you too, Esme. You've all grown to be such huge parts of my life, thank you for being my substitute mom, not to mention keeping all these Cullen boys in line", I added with a laugh.

"Don't mention it, honey.", she winked at me and took a step back.

Next I gestured to a fidgeting Alice to attack me with hugs and kisses, she was in front of me in a millisecond squeezing me tightly and smothering my cheeks with sweet, cool kisses.

"Take care of him for me," I whispered to her, looking back at Edward and flashing him a warm smile.

I turned back to Alice,"I always do don't I?", she teased and with one more quick sisterly kiss on the cheek she turned and melted back into the crowd at the foot of the stairs. I didn't even have time to approach another person before Emmett was in front of me, lifting my feet from the ground so I was at eye level with him as if I were a doll instead of a 110 pound human girl.

"Try not to trip and hurt yourself too bad, save it for when we come back, I'm probably going to need a laugh after a while away", he boomed a laugh and without lowering me pulled me close for a hug. Everyone laughed and Emmett gently reunited my feet with the floor, only to russle my hair and tell me he would miss me.

"I'm going to miss you to Emmett, but I can't make you any promises about the tripping." I finally managed through my uncontrollable laughter.

When I was finally able to stifle my guffaws enough to speak, I turned to Rosalie. I sighed, even through everything we were still no closer then before, I could tell she was trying, and maybe one day we would become good friends as Alice and I were. I reached to shake her hand, she grabbed it and pulled me in to enclose me in her arms and it became one of the best embraces I had ever experienced, because this one was rare. Since I had met them I had longed for Rosalie to like me and this sign of endearment meant the world to me.

"Bella, I was wrong about you, I had no right to treat you as I did. I'll get better I promise. Can you forgive me?", hard as I tried the tears found a way down my cheeks and into the threads of my sweater.

"Rosalie, you don't even have to ask, I never blamed you." We held our position for a moment and then released each other simultaneously. I smiled at Rosalie and she returned it with no hesitation. Things would be different now, very different, a definate change for the better.

"Goodbye Bella,", Carlisle gently side-hugged me, we exchanged few words, but it meant a lot to me, Carlisle had always related to me in a very significant way and he only needed a minimal amount of conversation to wish me well.

When Carlisle released me I found my way back into Edwards arms, he kissed me and then turned me to look at my soon to be family and it dawned on me, someone was missing. Oh God, what had I done? I swiveled to look up at Edward.

"Edward, where's Jasper?"


	6. Mood swings

Bella POV

I couldn't believe myself, Jasper must be so hurt after all he was the reason they were leaving. How could I have forgotten about him,stupid Bella, stupid. He must have thought I hated him, I had to set the record straight, he deserved at least that from me.

"Bella, he's... out, he said to tell you goodbye", Esme looked at me sorrowly, and Alice turned away to hide her expression, only proof that she was upset about Jasper.

"Esme, I want to see him, it's not his fault I don't blame him at all, and he deserves to hear it from me." I felt Edward's arms tighten around me, but I was determined, so determined, that even the full force of his liguid gold eyes could stop me from getting to Jasper, although his immeasurable amount of strength would be a different matter entirely...

"Edward," I said pitifully I had never been any good at guilting my way into being, but as they say there was a first time for everything," Jasper deserves this at least, come with me you've always protected me from everything why is this any different." My brief intercourse with Rosalie had left me easily emotional (not to mention Edward was about to leave me) and I decided to use it to my advantage, letting a few warm tears slip down my cheek, and Edward crushed like a lawn chair under pressure.

"Fine!!!", he half snarled,"but there are conditions." I waited patiently, "I am most definately coming with you, along with Emmet, Alice, and Carlisle."

"Geez, Edward! Invite the rest if the country why don't you!"

"If u want to see Jasper those are the rules."

"Fine,"I said exasperrated,"Where is he?"

*******

I stepped lightly toward the shadowy figure in silence. Night had begun to fall, even though it was only about five, over the the clearing. Gripping Edward's hand tightly in mine, I made my way to the rock where the still statue of a man sat in silence.

"Bella... I'm so sorry, I know I ruined everything for you, and I would understand if you never forgave me at all."

At first I was speechless, but not only because of Jaspers sudden rant, the words of comfort I hadplanned to say hung in my throat like cobwebs on an old chandalier, because emanating from Jasper were waves upon waves of shame, guilt, and sorrow, I was immediately overwhelmed. I knew no words would help Jasper now, he was tearing himself to shreds for what he had done, words were too meager. With slow and gentle caution I reached out toward him to lay my hand on his shoulder, Edward went rigid beside me, but I would not back down. I wasn't scared of Jasper, he made a mistake and though consequences of his actions were more grave, everyone made errors, whether vamire, werewolf, or human, hell for all the mythical creatures around here there could have been a mistake making unicorn out there somewhere.

Jasper said nothing to my alarm at first, but then I felt a change in the mood of the scene, new feelings replaced the old ones of sadness, instead the air was light and in it the contentment and peace radiating through out were almost thick enough to reach out and grab. Jasper turned slowly to look at me I smiled sweetly and the corners of his lips upturned slightly. I caught Alices eyes and she looked at me thankfully, I had brought back the love of her life in a small way.

"I owe you", she mouthed and I smiled back.

"No more makeovers for Bella," I replied with a teasing smirk and the look on my future sister in law's face was at that moment priceless.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**A/N- okay so this chapter was a little short but answered the omg wheres Jasper question most of my reviewers had **_

_**special thanks to...**_

x0tara0x

stupidlamb29

edwardsgirlsince1901

_**and my other faithful r&rers**_

_**also i have started a new renesmee series called hot as hell and u can check it out on my profile neway hope u njoyed this chapter and one last thing when you review i will snd u a sneak peak of the nxt chapter at least 3 days b4 its posted r&r!!!!**_


	7. Trips, Texts, and Stares

I admit my dad had quite a reason to be looking at me like I was an escaped patient from a mental institution. I mean last time Edward left me, I became a lethargic zombie. It was the staring from the rest of the town that bothered me.

The day had started out ok, then I woke up. I had spent a few paranoid moments flipping out over the empty, warm space in my tiny bed. Finally I pulled myself together after recalling the weekends events. "I love you", I whispered to my simple bedroom. It seemed more... plain without the Adonis statue in its regular place in the rocking chair. I sighed and proceeded to the bathroom, toiletry bag and new cell phone in hand. (Edward's family had added me to their plan and provided me with a tiny cell phone like theirs. They said it was so I could fill them in on the investigation of the "missing" girl Jasper had...) I swallowed and shied quickly away from the thought and walked even quicker, slightly stumbling over my feet, to the bathroom. "Careful, Bella no ones here to catch you now", I thought. Now I know what they mean when they say the truth hurts.

I hopped in the shower and began to rush, only to realize that now that no one was waiting for me to return, I had a permanant human moment to relax and take a breath. I slowed down with the shampoo, messaging it into my scalp with my fingertips... haaaaaaaaaaa.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!

I jumped at least ten feet in the air and landed on feet that decided to rebel and abruptly slide out from under me. I landed on my back hitting my head on the fossit. OUCH. The shampoo bottle I had thrown in my frenzy came back down and smacked me in the gut. I sat for a moment collecting myself. Regaining my footing, I leaned into the water to rinse the shampoo from my stinging eyes, towelled of and carefuly stepped onto the water dotted tile floor. I wrapped myself up in my favorite, fuzzy, blue towel and grabbed the phone from the back of the toilet just in time for it to vibrate in my hand. I flipped it open and accessed the single text message in the inbox.

_**Good morning love, hope this message doesn't startle you. Just wanted to wish you a good, **_**Safe, **_**day at school. Sorry I'm not there to kiss you good morning, not to mention you'll have to drive that God awful, hunk of junk truck to school. Lol. I love you Bells. **_

_**-Edward **_

I laughed at the line about startling me, he knew me just as well if not more then I knew myself.

_**Morning Edward, of course that message startled me, I'm me. I have tripped a total of a million time since I woke up and I wish more then anything you were here to catch me. I'll be as safe as possible, I have Mike to make sure that I don't do anything too stupid. ;D Lol doesn't cut it I miss hearing you laugh already!!! Call as soon as I get out of school!!! I love you, and don't talk about my baby like that!!! It runs doesn't it? I love you...again. **_

_**-Bells**_

I hit the send button and acknowledged and wiped away a couple of tears running down my cheek. I knew Edward still loved me, but that didn't keep me from missing him. I thought about it little while brushing my teeth, spat, and grabbed the hair brush to begin yanking through the knots my act of klutziness had awarded me. I finished and put on my clothes, jeans, some closed toe ballet flats and the blue shirt Edward loved. Thinking for a moment I pulled the phone back out and located the button to activate the camera. Holding the phone at arms length I snapped the picture. I looked at the screen it was a nice picture I clicked options and selected send and in the following moments sent it to Edward. I skipped back to my bedroom, giddy about my great idea, just because we were miles apart didn't mean we couldn't see each other every morning! I grabbed my bag of my desk knocking off a bunch of cds I grabbed them up off the floor started stacking them neatly back in place. I picked up a blank covered cd and took a moment to look it over it was the cd of Edward's lullaby I had gotten for my birthday, I stuffed it in my bag.

Dad looked up at me from his empty plate and stared looked at me cautiosly, I smiled in reply. Let the akward moments begin.


	8. Tardy Slips

"So.... no zombie?"

"No zombie"

"Huh...."

I sighed exasperated, I was already late for school due to the fact that my dad had taken an entire half hour to fully wrap his head around the fact that I was not about to desend into a vegetative state for lack of Edward. I missed him already it was true, and my dad had every right to worry, but still. Grabbing my bag (and tripping over the chair, followed by my own feet) I began to make my way to the door. I hadn't been tardy since I could even remember due to Edwards usual promptness. Istumbled my way to the front door as quickly as I could, trying to avoid any more strange conversation with my father. I opened the door slowly, vaguely hearing the high pitched squeak errupting from the old hinges.

Stepping out into the cold, peered through the thick , low lying fog, half expecting a silver volvo to be parked and waiting in the drive way, catching myself before I freaked out over where Edward was and why that place wasn't here, I ambled to my truck and grabbed the handle. Sitting in the cab comfortabley, I flipped through the very few stations that could be picked up in our remote little alien planet of green. I finally settled on a classical station, that was doing it's best to play Debussy, the result was staticky and barely audible version of the piano piece. I started the truck and the roar of the engine drowned out the music instantly and after trying a few frustrated times to make the song loud enough, the song had ended and I had deemed the task a lost cause. I pulled out of the long gravel drive way and onto the road and preceeded to a school that was without a doubt full of staring faces in my direction.

I had become accustommed to the fact that news traveled around 1000 miles per millisecond in Forks, so it wasn't surprising that every one in town knew that the Cullens were gone. The story of the 'missing' girl actually seemed over powered by the shocking dissapearance of the mysterious family of which I was so fond. Angela had called as soon as she caught wind of the story, she asked how I was and if I had a way to stay in touch with Edward. I told her I was fine and that I had gotten a cell phone recently so staying in touch wouldn't be a problem. Angela was a great friend and she and I had become much closer in the previous months, and the jealousy, that was written all over Jessica's face, was priceless, seeing as Edward informed me some of the things my 'best friend' actually thought of me. Angela was by far more of my best friend then Jessica was and Edward seemed to approve of her as well. I would actually miss her when I was changed.

The school appeared in my sight and I turned into the parking lot and found an open spot toward the north corner, closest to the office and walked into the warm little office building and moved toward Ms. Cope to get a slip.

"Bella, not usual of you to be late."

"Yes mame, I know, um , some... things came up and it just messed up my entire morning." I lied horribly, I had absolutely no practice since Edward always just used his unfair smoldering orbs to get us out of sticky situations.

"Well, I think this time we will just keep it between me and you." She smiled sweetly at me and I realized what was going on. She had seen Edward and I together, she knew Edward had switched almost all his classes to be with me, and that he drove me to scool every day. Ms. Cope was naive but not stupid, she was giving me sympathy because surely she had noticed my behavior last time the Cullens moved. Might as well milk it.

I turned back to the murphy haired woman and gave her a completely fake saddened smile,"Thank you Ms. Cope that really means a lot."

"Oh, don't you mention it honey!", she said with so much concern and enthusiasm I thought she might leap accross the desk and hug me. I took the slip she extended to me, keeping up the act, and sulked out of the office. As soon as the door closed solidly behind me, I let a small giggle escape my lips. I was actually surviving fairly well without Edward, though I would much rather have him here with me. I glanced at my phone, 9:00, thirty minutes into third period. Oh joy, I think to myself.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_A/N okay so this one is like realy short but in the nxt chap there is some major action coming up trust me !!!!! r and r!!!_**


	9. Plots for Prank Calls

Classes flew by and normally I would have loved that, except for the fact that every time the menacing clock on the wall ticked, it meant I was one second closer to lunch. I couldn't hide from the fact that my usual table of peace and serenity would be oddly empty, and my only choices were between sitting alone and risking my friends think I'm some whack job again, or sitting with my friends and pull of an act that I was completely unphased by Edward's absence. Gee which one could I possibly choose, I thought irritably, as I made my way cheerily as possible to the table where all of my original Forks friends sat.

"Bella! Here I saved you a seat!" Angela sat casually in her seat and waved to me. Angela, I would owe her for ten forevers for her act of kindness by letting me sit with them, with out causing a scene for that matter. I sat down waiting to be ambushed by interrogations. Sure enough Jessica was the first to start the ritual of grilling me, but not without staring me down with an 'Omigod are you like phsyco again' look.

"So, Bella, are you moving on to a new boy toy now, I mean you've pretty much got the entire male population of Forks High wrapped around your finger." She eyed Mike with obvious jealousy. Jessica Stanley was the only girl I'd ever met who could so easily take someone elses pain and make it all about her.

But I was a trooper, and put on my fake overly smiley mask on and answered accordingly,"No Jess, actually me and Edward are going strong as ever. Yeah, um in fact his family bought me a phone and added it to their plan, so we can keep in touch and everything."

"Wow, that's quite a lot for a high school girl friend, I mean no offense, but it's not like you two are going to get married or anything." Jessica replied with a little nasally giggle, and I could have sworn that I could see little horns appear when her hair shifted.

"Well, you never know..." I replied with a giggle that was just as mocking and false. I turned away and made eye contact with Angela who looked at me with pity, she knew me better then to think that I was, in reality, enjoying the transparent facade that Jessica was creating.

"Thank you for saving me a seat, Angela." I said in a hushed tone.

"Your welcome, I didn't want you sitting alone." She smiled genuinely, but then a grim solemnity painted over the joy.

"H-how are you holding up Bella, you're really okay? I know it's rude to pry, but I consider you a really good friend, and, well, I've been kind of worried about you."

I was taken aback by her care and loyalty. Only a man of love and compassion, like Reverend Weber, could have brought up a daughter as sweet as Angela. I was constantly surprised by her non-stop serving of other people. She was always putting her peers before herself, even when things were horrible for her, that was just who she was. In this realization, it also hit me that I sometimes took her for granted, she would have been a great asset to have when Edward left me last time. She might be the one that would help hold me together, when I really started to need Edward.

"Thank you Angela, that is so amazing of you to care about me like that, I can't even put it into words. I'm doing... fine I guess, it's kind of just starting to hit me that he's really gone."

"Oh Bella, I know that's gotta be hard on you. Hey, um my dad said that I can have a sleep-over this weekend and if you want you can come, I mean if you just want a girl-friend to hang out with and talk to. We could go shopping or something."

Any other time I would have found a way to get out of a sleep over, but the timing was just perfect, and Angela would be the friend of my choice if I got to choose one to have a sleep-over with.

"Oh my God, that would be awesome Ang. I've actually been meaning to go shopping for some new books."

"Okay that sounds great, so Friday?"

"Sure, I'll come over after school so we can get a head start in Port Angeles."

"Cool." She replied and I sighed in internally sighed, finding myself actually excited about my weekend plans.

Just then, I nearly jumped out of my seat when my phone vibrated in my jacket pocket. I pulled it out to look at it's reasoning for the sudden interruption of my thoughts.

New Message

Edward

11:23

Mon. January 23,

was what the screen read. A little flutter of excitement gently racked my body as I clicked the circular, middle button to access the new message.

_**Sorry Bells, couldn't wait until the school day was over to talk to you. Forgive me?**_

_**Edward**_

A laugh resonated in my head and I opened a reply message.

_**Hmmmmm, should I forgive Edward or should I let him squirm? That is a very imortant question and I will use my best judgement to answer it. Eeney Meeney Miney Mo...**_

_**You are forgiven. Hee hee.**_

_**Bella**_

I smiled up at Angela and relayed to her the story behind my laughter. Halfway through, she was guffawing as well. My phone buzzed again and I let Angela lean over to see his reply to my quirky joke.

_**Thank you, so much Bella. Glad you take all important decisions so seriously, although now I am kind of worried that that method of decision might just be the way I got you to go out with me. So while I'm on the subject let me just thank Eeney, Meeney, Miney, and Mo for picking yes.**_

_**Edward**_

I snorted and Angela snickered, and Jessica sat and pretended not to notice that she had been pretty much forgotten since I started speaking to Angela, but the expression she was wearing over her features, was a dead give away that she was absolutely pissed. I was a bout to make a remark when I had a better idea, one that involved a clearly audible phone call with my amazing boyfriend, that would just happen to be within hearing range of my dear old pal Jessica. Aha and the former boyfriendless lunatic of a few months ago strikes back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_A/N okay the plan to piss off jessica is going to be as funny as i can make it haha try my other stry 2 they r different but good and i will be posting various contests to get your name used as a main character in them... hehe or a name of your choice ill keep up posting regularly but ive been vewy vewy sick lately r&r pls_**


End file.
